


Kansas Grande

by bessemerprocess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are out patrolling the CKR ranch's fence line. It's half past ten and Hannah can hear the coyotes howling in the distance. Not a hint of vampire though or cattle rustlers either, even though a good chunk of the CKR herd had gone missing last night and Mr. Vedermann swears he could hear screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas Grande

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash_minis for prompt: Cowgirl!slayer and her watcher.

They are out patrolling the CKR ranch's fence line. It's half past ten and Hannah can hear the coyotes howling in the distance. Not a hint of vampire though or cattle rustlers either, even though a good chunk of the CKR herd had gone missing last night and Mr. Vedermann swears he could hear screams.

Hannah is dressed for the occasion, canvass pants and a man's ranch shirt. Easier to chase vampires when you don't have to worry about tripping on your skirts or not seeing a gopher hole until your ankle is broken. Lucy doesn't hold to this theory however. She's dressed exactly as she was when she stepped off the steamship from Boston to become the town's school teacher.

"Wishin' you were wearing pants now?" The gibe is well worn and painless. Lucy has been her Watcher for three years now; she's used to Hannah's rough hands and rougher words.

"Just because you choose to run around like a hoyden, doesn't mean I shouldn't dress with decorum and propriety," Lucy grins and her whole face lights up. She doesn't smile as much these days, and Hannah treasures every wink, every grin, every lifted eyebrow. Good cheer is hard to find when it's just as likely that a gun happy rancher will kill you as a vampire, and Lucy has a musket ball in her left thigh to prove it.

Not even a musket ball can stop Lucy from ordering dainty shoes from a catalog back East, that and her Boston accents gets them into places that Hannah and her sun-kissed skin and scared face never could. She hates playing the servant, but it gets them into hotels with wide, clean beds and warm bath water. Of course, Lucy's abolitionist talk is what gets them kicked out, two or three days later. They are staying at the Kansas Grande and Hannah thinks they'll be asked to leave in the morning, if they manage to make it back at all.

"Who ever hit the ranch isn't coming back tonight," she says, because one more night with Lucy and clean sheets is all Hannah ever looks forward to. It's that or look forward to death and she's not gone that far yet. Slaying has taken its toll: taken her father, taken her simple life, taken her dreams of children and horses. It's made her stronger though, made her look at the world in a new way, and best of all, it had giving her Lucy.

"It was cattle rustlers," opines Lucy, bent down to inspect the fence, "Vampire would have left a few drained cattle behind when they couldn't get to people. They also would have jumped the fence, but look here," she points to where the fence has been cut, "wire cutters. Humans did this."

Hannah takes Lucy's hand, "Let's go back to the hotel. I think we have another night before the manager asks you to take your abolitionist talk elsewhere."

"Sounds like a plan too me," Lucy responds, leaning into her warmth as they retrace their steps through the night.


End file.
